A Discípula de Shaka
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Essa história ganhou vida no fotolog discipuladeshaka e agora será postada aqui. Shaka tem uma nova discípula e Leela um novo mestre.
1. Apresentação

**DISCÍPULA DE SHAKA**

Coletânia de textos do fotolog Discípula de Shaka

_"Quantas vezes nos questionamos a respeito do destino que os deuses reservam para cada um de nós e por vezes acreditamos que tudo o que acontece em nossas vidas é obra de um plano engenhosamente traçado para provarmos nossas habilidades aos deuses. Resta a nós servos dos Deuses mostrarmos o nosso valor e vencer cada obstáculo com força e determinação". _

Leela – A Discípula de Shaka

**Apresentação**

Leela é uma jovem aprendiza de Amazona que vivia em Lhasa no Tibet. Lá ela cresceu e se desenvolveu como Amazona até o fatídico dia quando os deuses impuseram aquele povo uma prova. Naquele dia Leela viu a morte. Perdera o seu primeiro mestre num trágico acidente nas montanhas geladas.

A garota não teve tempo de chorar a morte do seu querido mestre, pois, logo fora enviada para o Santuário de Atena onde seria recebida por seu novo mestre – Shaka de Virgem.


	2. A vida nova

**Cap I – A primeira manhã**

Discípula acorda sentindo um cheirinho gostoso de chá verde. Ainda sonolenta e com a cabeça explodindo de dor de cabeça, eu caminho ou melhor, me arrasto até a cozinha (tem cozinha na casa de virgem !). Lá encontro o mestre Shaka...

- Está parada aí por que? Pergunta o mestre intrigado.

- Eu bem...er... er... er... hum... observo o mestre com apreensão

- Apreciaria muito mais se você fosse capaz de terminar uma frase... no entanto, não tenho tempo para esperar milagres. Anda, toma o teu café-da-manhã.

Faço cara feia para aquilo que ele chama de café da manhã. Afinal, cadê a porra do café? Desde de que eu cheguei aqui no santuário e vim morar com o mestre Shaka, passei a adotar uma dieta forçada a base de mato.

**Capítulo II – Páscoa**

Discípula chega na casa de virgem com duas sacolas abarrotadas de ovos de chocolate e uma cara de sonsa que indica que ela está muito feliz. Adoro a Páscoa!

Eu começo a checar o conteúdo dentro das sacolas.

-Deixa eu ver se todos estão aqui. Hum... Chocolate branco para Shion, Afrodite, Kiki, Mu e Saori, ok. Chocolate amargo para o Mascára da Morte, Saga, Shura e Mestre Shaka...

De repente, como sempre, o mestre Shaka aparece com aquela cara inquisidora de congelar a alma ! Ele rapidamente observa a cena e se aproxima de mim.

-Desejas tanto assim a minha doença ou quem sabe a minha morte, pequena?

-Não ! De jeito nenhum, mestre. 'Que merda que eu fiz agora, Buda?" gota

-Quanto tempo você já mora aqui?

-Uma semana, mestre.

-Certo, creio eu que você tenha tido tempo suficiente para entender que eu sigo uma dieta vegetariana, leia-se: N-Ã-O C-O-M-O C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E !

engole o choro e diz baixinho: só estava tentando agradar, mestre...

**Capítulo III – O meu futuro**

Noite de sábado e aqui estou eu sozinha, enquanto o mestre Shaka está de fofoquinha com o mestre Mú lá na primeira casa de áries. Mas, tudo bem por que quandos os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa. Finalmente um período de descanso, depois de uma semana dura de treinamentos.

se joga no tapete indiano do mestre Shaka e encosta nas almofadas coloridas

----------------- Enquanto isso na casa de áries...

-Acha que a menina vai se adaptar, Shaka? Pergunta Mu displicentemente.

-Se adaptar ao que? Pergunta Shaka sem atenção a conversa.

-Bom, vejamos, aos treinamentos, a conviver com você, a ficar longe dos familiares, essas coisas. Diz Mu com gentileza.

- Ela deveria agradecer de joelhos pelos ensinamentos que eu estou transmitindo. Essa dádiva é para poucos, a menina tem sorte de desfrutar dos meus conhecimentos, Mu. Todo o resto é infantilidade e falta de força de vontade.

-Coitada... coitada, repete Mu mais pra ele mesmo...

**Capítulo IV – Diário da Leela**

Ontem teve uma pequena confraternização aqui no Santuário. Afinal foi páscoa ! Tá vendo eu aí na foto, então estou segurando a minha lista de presenteados com ovos de chocolate.

O Deba foi um dos mais empolgados, ele adora chocolate, ou seja é uma pessoa super gente boa e feliz da vida. insiro aqui a minha cara de desapontamento com mestre Shaka por não apreciar o gosto maravilhoso do cacau em forma de coelhinhos de chocolate

Passado a páscoa, agora o que me preocupa é a proximidade da minha primeira luta... terror

**Capítulo V – A Viagem do mestre Shaka**

O mestre Shaka viajou e me deixou tomando conta da sexta casa do santuário, a casa de Virgem. Essa foto é do cartão postal que ele mandou.

relembrando

-Vou viajar, anunciou Shaka.

-É? Eu perguntei em tom de descrença.

-Se atacarem o Santuário, a casa de Virgem é de sua responsabilidade.

-O queeeeeeeeeeeeee!? Tá falando sééério Mestre Shaka? terror Mestre eu...eu não tenho ainda... como me defender !!! Eu... eu não tenho armadura !

-Consegue meditar e atingir níveis profundos de concentração de seu cosmo?

-Eu consegui uma vez !! Apenas uma vez !!!! suando frio

-É talvez você tenha uma chance de sobreviver. Boa sorte, discípula. Já vou.

E foi assim que o mestre me deixou sozinha. Essa noite eu quase não durmi, fiquei apavorada com a idéia de algum deus querer "do nada" tomar a Terra pra si e iniciar uma batatlha com os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Acho que vou visitar o Kiki !


	3. Treinamentos

**Capítulo VI – O Teste**

Voltei de madrugada pra casa. Kiki me chamou para jogar baralho na casa de touro junto com outros cavaleiros que não saíram de férias. Mas, estou com a consciência pesada, eu sei que eu deveria estar fazendo o que o mestre disse, ou seja, treinar muuuito, me concentrar bastante, elevar o meu cosmo até o sétimo sentido... enfim, aquela listinha básica de pré-requisitos para me tornar uma amazona descente. No entanto, eu passei a noite me divertindo.

Bom é só ninguém contar ao mestre que eu saí da casa de virgem, que fica tudo bem... olho para os lados desconfiada

Se bem que eu tenho a estranha sensação de que ele esteve me vigiando o tempo todo, será que ele estava me testando de alguma forma?

-Estava ! Disse o mestre Shaka se materializando na minha frente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QUE SUSTOOOOO !!! desmaia

**Capítulo VII**** – Treinamento**

Certo, certo, desmaiar foi assim o mico do ano aqui no Santuário. A notícia se alastrou pelas 12 casas mais rápido do que as agulhas escarlates do Milo e eu mal tenho coragem de botar os meus pés pra fora da casa de virgem.

O mestre Shaka disse que é melhor assim, e agora que eu aprendi a lição (aprendi?) poderei dar o melhor de mim nos treinamentos que hoje recomeçaram com tudo ! (suspira cansada)

Adivinha só? O mestre Shaka acha que os meus movimentos são muito lentos e por isso convidou o mestre Shura de Capricórnio para me ensinar (fazer um workshop básico) com algumas técnicas de combate, luta mesmo !

...relembrando alguns momentos

-Essa minha técnica chama-se EXCALIBUUUUUR (lança o branço direito em minha direção)

-Aaaaaaah PQP ! (se afasta intuitivamente) Quase sou fatiadaaaaa !!! Que perigoooo !!!!!

Cada um por sim e Atena contra todos ! Só levei porrada e nada de despertar o maldito do sétimo sentido... Ah ! Esqueci de contar né? Essa é a minha punição por ter desobedecido as ordens do mestre Shaka. Amanhã farei uma visita ao mestre Milo.

**Capítulo VIII - O Sedutor Milo**

Que dia !

Mais uma vez fui testada por um cavaleiro de ouro.

Era 9 da manhã quando eu cheguei na casa de escorpião, me atrasei pra variar por que eu esqueci a autorização do mestre Shaka para passar pelas casas seguintes a casa de virgem. Minha gente haja burocracia nesse santuário !

Quando eu cheguei o mestre Milo já me aguardava. Achei que ia levar uma mega bronca daquelas - tive até visões de cenas terríveis na qual o cavaleiro de escorpião lançava a sua antares e eu com cara de boboca caia dura no chão sem ao menos uma tentativa de me defender.

Enfim, foi bem diferente. Ele é realmente muito simpático, lindo, sedutor - agora compreendo por que este cavaleiro de ouro possui um fã clube tão dedicado ! Não que eu tenha entrado para o fã clube de Milo (não?). Mas, não pude deixar de sorrir o tempo todo, o que logicamente me deixou com uma cara de tapada mor.

...relembrando...

- Você é discípula de Shaka, senhorita...senhorita... perdão mais eu ainda não sei o seu nome, apesar de ouvir muito de ti... (olhar profundo de Milo que derrete corações)

- Mestre Shaka me chama de Leela, eu respondo em tom decidido, mas desconfiada.

-Leela, Leela, Leela. Agora que finalmente estamos só nós dois... hoje você não me escapa ! Diz Milo exibindo um sorriso confiante.

- COMO ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!! -quatro pedras na mão- Que isso, tá pensando que é festa da Uva? -Digo irritada quase virando as costas pra me retirar do local...

-Era uma brincadeira, relaxa. Calma ! Se diverte Milo gargalhando compulsivamente. - Eu não sou louco de brincar com essas coisas ainda mais com a discípula de Shaka !

Leela com a famosa cara de perdida. -gota-

-Vamos ao assunto. Hoje irei testar as suas habilidades. Shaka me disse que você ainda não despertou o sétimo sentido? -Milo se aproxima ainda mais-

-olho pro chão envergonhada-

-Não é nada que a gente não possa resolver, minha querida.

Ao longo do dia fui me acostumando com o jeito galanteador do cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. Voltei pra casa de Virgem era umas 7 da noite. Levei duas agulhas escarlates e estou viva pra contar história !

-Milo me disse que seus movimentos estão mais rápidos. Disse o mestre no minuto em que pisei na sexta casa.

-Quando ele te disse isso –intrigada- acrescenta rapidamente... MESTRE?

-Um dia eu te ensinarei. Ou talvez não... isso depende de você sobreviver aos testes. Diz Shaka com sarcasmo. E por falar nisso, amanhã você irá visitar Kamus o cavaleiro de Aquário.


	4. Estreitando os laços de Amizade

**Observação:****Esta fic é publicada originalmente no fotolog discípula de shaka. Esta não é uma fic comum pois por ser postada em um fotolog, os textos devem ser breves e de fácil entendimento. Conto com a imaginação de vocês já que aqui não posso utilizar o recurso da imagem.**

**Capítulo IX - O cavaleiro da casa de Aquário**

Díscipula observa o mestre Shaka meditando

- Já vou, mestre !

- Leve um agasalho ! Avisou Shaka com um olhar misterioso.

Agasalho? Num dia quenteeee desses, zuou né? O mestre Shaka ficou louco? balanço a cabeça e sigo rumo a décima primeira casa

Ontem finalmente conheci o cavaleiro de aquário, mestre Kamus. Logo que eu cheguei na casa de aquário, eu pude finalmente entender a preocupação do mestre Shaka. E eu fui burra de não ter ouvido o seu conselho ! Que lugar mais frrrriiiioo !!!!

...relembrando...

- Bom dia. Disse Kamus polidamente.

- Bom dia... mestre.

Kamus passou longos e intermináveis minutos olhando pra mim, me analisando, me decifrando... e então...

- Vou demonstrar algumas de minhas técnicas, espero que tenha vindo preparada. o ar começa a ficar frio

- Tuu-udo be-eem. Eu respondo tentando manter a calma, mas, começando a me perder em meus pensamentos...

que frrrrio, que friiiioo, então esse é o poder do cavaleiro de aquário ! nunca mais reclamo do calor do santuário ! nunca mais... nunca maaaaaaaais

Fui atingida e não vi da onde veio o golpe. QUE RIDÍCULO !

Quando recuperei os meus sentidos, eu estava encostada próxima a uma coluna do lado de fora da casa de aquário. E adivinha quem estava junto do mestre de aquário? O SORRISO LINDO DO MILO !

-Tá tudo bem com você, baixinha? Disse Milo sorrindo pra mim.

-Eeer...eu...eu... baixinha? acho que vou ATCHIN ... ficar legal.

- Kamus ela está bem, não será preciso chamar o Shaka.

-NÃÃÃO FAÇAM ISSO !!! O meu mestre vai ficar realmente aborrecido comigo. Puxa eu nem vi da onde veio o golpe -vergonha- eu simplesmente cai...nossa da onde veio toda aquela temperatura glaciaaal !? Realmente só pensei no frio...

-Tem certeza de que ela está bem, Milo? Perguntou Kamus incrédulo. É por que não parece... que menina doida

Milo solta uma deliciosa garagalhada. -Encantadora... mas, estranha né?

-Muito ! Tinha que ser discípula de Shaka...

-HELLOOOO !!! A pessoa que vocês estão tirando um barato está do lado de vocês !!!! PAREM DE FOFOCAR SOBRE MIM !

os dois cavaleiros de ouro olham pra mim

-Que bom que já está bem. Vamos voltar para o treino. -Mandou Kamus.

Me despedi de Milo e passei o resto do dia no freezer do mestre Kamus. O que eu ganhei com isso? UM GRANDE RESFRIADO !

Tô malz (snif)

**Capítulo X - Fazendo amigos**

Hoje não teve treinamento com nenhum cavaleiro de ouro. Apanhei um resfriado daqueles o que me deixou bastante debilitada e incapaz de suportar qualquer esforço mais acentuado.

O pior desta situação foi a descoberta do mestre Shaka a respeito da minha alimentação alternativa (a dele). Ele descobriu que a dieta que ele me recomendou não estava sendo seguida. Disse-me que vai me vigiar mais atentamente -medo-

Enfim, sem condições de fazer exercícios pesados, passei o dia meditando ou melhor, vendo o mestre meditar (difícil se concentrar quando se está caindo de sono).

Entre um OHM e outro tomei forçada aquele chá de mato e também comi algumas sementes com gosto de cruz credo. Realmente a parte mais difícil dessa vida nova aqui no santuário tem sido a alimentação.

No final da tarde o cavaleiro de Áries apareceu para conversar com o mestre Shaka e eu até fui incluída na conversa dos dois. Pude conhecer melhor o mestre e seu amigo. Mu é um homem muito gentil e prestativo. Tem um sorriso doce e a voz suave. Ele até tentou me ensinar alguma coisa de telecinese, mas, eu fui um fracasso total. As vezes fico até desanimada e percebendo isso o Mu gentilmente me consolou.

-Você só está aqui há algumas semanas, seria sobrenatural se vencesse um cavaleiro de ouro ou mesmo levitasse essa caneca. Não se cobre tanto, menina !

-Só queria deixar o mestre orgulhoso. Eu disse baixinho apenas para que Mu ouvisse. Eu... me... sinto... um...fardo... e...

De repente... Um estrondo. Um clique e...

-Mestre Mu. Mestre Mu ! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? HORA DO ABRAÇO !

-O que éééééé??? - sustoooo -

De repente fui envolvida num abraço caloroso de Kiki (que se teletransportou do nada até a casa de virgem) e Mu. Quando o mestre Shaka voltou ao ambiente, deparou-se com a cena...

-Você não é um fardo. Disse o mestre sem ao menos olhar pra mim.

ele estava ouvindo? ele LÊ os MEUS pensamentos? ele sabe o que EU PENSOOO

-SABEMOS. Disseram Mu, Shaka e Kiki ao mesmo tempo.

-Que falta de privacidadeeeeee.

-Antes que você demonstre toda a sua indignação é essencial que você entenda que isso é uma parte importante no seu treinamento. Shaka abre os olhos e caminha para perto de mim

-O que ler os meus pensamentos? Eu acho que isso ééé o fim ! O fiiiim e tem mais...

Mu levanta uma das mãos e me silencia com o seu olhar.

- Leela, eu quero que você aprenda a bloquear e controlar os seus sentimentos e se possível os seus pensamentos durante uma luta. Achei que Kamus poderia lhe ensinar algo... mas, acho que minha escolha foi equivocada. Amanhã você ficará com o Mú.

ficar?

-Pode ir se deitar agora. Boa noite.


	5. Vencendo Obstáculos

**Capítulo 11 – Vencendo obstáculos**

Díscipula acorda apressada e corre rumo a sexta a casa de Câncer. Hoje vou visitar o Máscara da Morte medooooooooooooo, ai nããão vou chegar atrasada !!!

Ontem visitei o mestre Mu. Já disse que ele é uma pessoa muito doce, sensível, meiga e além de tudo é um homem lindo ! Fico até na dúvida de quem é o mais bonito no santuário. Mas, bom...er... -medo dos meus pensamentos estarem sendo vigiados-

Finalmente uma vitória aqui. Consegui aprender a controlar as minhas emoções durante a luta. Tudo é uma questão de concentração, sabe... AAAAH foi difícil pra burro. Apanhei até do Kiki, essa é a verdade. Mas, no final, tudo deu certo. Já consigo me movimentar com bastante leveza e agilidade. Viva !

E o melhor de tudo foi que o mestre Mu me elogiou pro mestre Shaka. Tá certo que o meu mestre não acreditou muito. Disse que o Mu era um homem muito gentil e que na certa estava tentando me animar. De certa forma deu certo !

* * *

Depois de meses de treinamento, eu agora me encontro mais forte. Não chega a ser aquelas coisas, mas, já aguento os treinamentos pesados com os cavaleiros de ouro e já até recebi missões especiais do meu mestre Shaka. 

Antes de mais nada, a onde foi que eu parei mesmo? Certo certo, já me lembrei, parei na minha visita ao Mestre Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Era uma daquelas manhãs geladas quando saí rumo a casa de câncer. Quando eu cheguei lá o MdM não estava. Havia apenas um bilhete dizendo "se vira". Na hora foi me subindo uma raiva (afinal, levantar de madrugada, passar frio e ainda tomar chá de ervas e comer mato pela manhã não deixa ninguém feliz !), tentei me acalmar, andei de um lado pro outro... eu não podia simplesmente virar as costas e voltar pra casa de virgem ! O que o mestre Shaka ia dizer... ou pior... fazeeer !!!!

Minha furia foi tamanha que eu nem soube da onde veio o golpe (éééé de novo isso ocorreu). Quando me dei conta eu já estava andando no vale da morte... seguindo os zumbis. E quando eu ia começar a me desesperar, ouvi uma risada terrível ! Era o MdM !

-Então a ratinha de laboratório do Shaka está com medinho? risada maléfica

-Oiiii MdM me tira daquiiii - Eu gritei em desespero e perdendo toda a compostura de uma AMAZONA.

-Mas já? Aaah eu acho que não. Um pouco de dor e de sofrimento vai te instruir muito mais do que aquele que se gaba de ser quase um deus...há deuus, pobre homem... poderia lhe ensinar... isso claro, se você conseguir sair daqui.

A situação estava desesperadora. Me senti mais fraca, impotente e incapaz de qualquer ação. Apenas fui me deixando levar pela trilha dos zumbis. Minha mente tentava trabalhar, contudo sem qualquer produtividade, havia um grito silêncioso na minha garganta, minha voz não tinha força, não havia som. Seria o meu fim...

Eu apaguei. Entrei em uma espécie de transe profundo. Engraçado... engraçado ouvir a voz do mestre aqui... aqui na morte.

-Santa ignorância... disse o mestre caminhando em minha direção.

-Me-mestre? Mestre Shaka ! ESTOU SALVA ! Isso foi apenas um sonho !

-Não seja insolente. Você ainda está no mundo dos mortos. -Disse ele ranzinza.

-An? Então... então eu morri. Não? Eu...eu morri?

Vislumbrando a cara de perdida de sua discipula o mestre Shaka respira profundamente antes de passar uma ordem a Leela.

-Medite

-Por que?

-Faça.

Confusa, trantornada e com medo de entrar em um transe ainda mais profundo e ao final quando saísse dele não ter mais a visão iluminada do mestre no meio da escuridão ainda a apavoraram.

Sentei-me (ou acho que assim o fiz), cruzei as pernas, fechei os meus olhos e pus me a meditar. Aos poucos senti que os meus pensamentos se disciparam. Depois a sensação do aumento de temperatura no meu corpo. Era o meu cosmo que estava aparecendo... aos poucos ele foi crescendo... tornou-se forte e estável. E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O meu cosmo explodiu e não sei como exatamente... a cena se desfez.

Eu estava na casa de cancer... viva ou melhor...salva.


	6. Bola pra frente, Leela

**Capítulo 12 - Bola pra frente, Leela !**

**Esse capítulo foi escrito enquanto ouvia a música**

**Para Tu Amor – Juanes**

Depois da minha aventura pela casa de Cancer, dormi 3 dias seguidos. Não me lembro o que exatamente se passou depois que voltei do mundo dos mortos, mas tive a impressão de ouvir o mestre Shaka irritado com o Máscara da Morte...

"Não foi isso o que combinamos, Death Mask". A frase dita pelo mestre Shaka escorregou de meus lábios assim que acordei. Fiquei um tempo na cama me perguntando o que isso queria dizer. Tentei em vão me lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Todavia, esse mísero esforço logo me deixou com enxaqueca.

Quando finalmente juntei forças pra me levantar, tomei um susto. Naquele momento me dei conta de toda a situação. Estava na minha cama, nos meus aposentos, na casa de virgem. COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI?

Então, pus me a imaginar toda a cena seguinte após a minha volta. O provável era que o mestre Shaka tenha me trago até aqui. Eu novamente dei trabalho a ele... eu pensei com tristeza.

Nem deu tempo de pensar em mais nada por que sem ao menos bater na porta, Kiki entrou. 

-Oi vim fazer uma visita pra você, posso entrar?

-Já entrou né, Kiki?

-Ah é - disse ele constrangido. Bem... é que todos ficaram preocupados com você. 

-Todos? Que exagero Kiki quem sou eu pra tanto ! -reviro os olhos-

-Aqui no santuário todos foram separados de seus entes queridos muito cedo, ainda crianças. Então, cada um aqui é como se fosse um membro da nossa família. E por isso, devemos cuidar uns aos outros, concluiu Kiki que sorria docemente.

-Certo. - Eu digo sem emoção. 

silêncio incomodo no recinto...

-Hum olha Leela. Kiki me chama quebrando o gelo. -O mestre Mú me mandou trazer essa cesta pra você. Mas esconda do mestre Shaka, hein ...eu não quero levar uma bronca.

-Você disse cesta? Uma cesta com COMIDA??? -olhos brilhando-

-Há bem que o Deba (Aldebaran) disse que isso ia te animar.

Sem rodeios começo a tirar os alimentos da embalagem e comer ferozmente.

-Muita fome ! - Eu digo fazendo uma cara engraçada, enquanto Kiki me observa com espanto.

O clima havia ficado novamente relaxado e tranquilo. Kiki e eu comíamos as guloseimas e ríamos um do outro quando ouvimos um "toc-toc" na porta.

-Leela?

-Aaaah Mestre Shaka... –desespero-

-Estou entrando...

Não deu tempo de esconder nada. Ficamos eu e Kiki com cara de tapados. Tentei inventar algo pra dizer caso ele perguntasse, mas sabia que seria em vão. O homem tinha o poder de antecipar os fatos e de certo já sabia que eu estava a pensar em alguma mentira.

-Vim comunicar-lhe que iremos para a Índia amanhã. 

-Iremos? Você quer dizer... ou melhor eu entendi que você quis dizer que eu vou para a Índia com o Mestre? na minha imaginação veio logo a imagem de um elefante gigante andando pelas ruas

-Isso. Agora, antes que você se perca imaginando como é a Índia, peço lhe que deixe tudo preparado a nossa partida. O mestre Shaka retira um pergaminho de dentro de suas vestes e me entrega. - Esta é a lista das tarefas que você deverá realizar hoje. 

-Tudoooo issooooooo !!!! - Eu gritei de surpresa. Mas quando olhei em volta o mestre Shaka já havia se retirado. Kiki então se despediu e eu fiquei com aquela lista na mão... e uma expectativa enorme pelo que estaria por vir.


	7. A viagem para a Índia I

**A viagem para índia – Parte I**

Naquela mesma noite embarcamos para a Índia. Era engraçado ver o mestre com roupas casuais - todas as vezes que eu o via assim, me sentia tão confortável, era quase como se ele fosse um de nós...

-Há algo errado, Leela? - Me perguntou o mestre em um desses momentos que eu o observava.

-Ah? An... o que? Eu saio do transe profundo estava perdida em meus pensamentos

O mestre Shaka me observa curioso enquanto eu rapidamente concertava a minha cara de boba e tentava em vão me explicar.

- Nãããããããão claro que nãããão, Mestre Shaka. olho apavorada para o mestre. O senhor fica ótimo com essas roupas... digo... quer dizer...hum... bom não que eu tenha o direito de dizer isso...na verdade bom... o que eu queria dizer é que é legal, não é ruim...e... o senhor fica muito bem assim... ufa quase desmaio de tanto medo

-Você precisa aprender a ser mais objetiva em seu discurso, Leela. O Mestre Shaka mostra o que parecia ser um sorriso bondoso e apresenta o caminho do meu novo cantinho por 4 dias.

------------------- // ------------------------

Na manhã seguinte já estávamos devidamente instalados, dormi como uma pedra (como sempree!) e quando saí do quarto, um senhoooor café da manhã estava a disposição. Mas, o bem bom terminou aí. Eu que achei que teria férias da rotina de treinamentos no Santuário, me enganei tremendamente. Os monges já me aguardavam... seria um dia com muitas horas de meditação.

Quando entrei no templo, o mestre já estava lá. Não pude deixar de admirar a paz que aquele lugar emanava de alguma forma. Uma sensação realmente boa... logo, depois de algum tempo não sabia que horas eram ou quantas horas eu havia estado lá. Até que sinto a presença do mestre muito próximo a mim.

-Leela. -Sussurrou o mestre a fim de não me assustar. Depois o mestre fez um sinal para eu acompanha-lo.

Sai daquele estado de plenitude me sentindo tão cheia de vida... senti uma enorme felicidade e gratidão por tudo que estava acontecendo em minha vida...

Deixamos o templo em silêncio e permanecemos assim por um longo tempo, então o mestre Shaka quebrou o gelo.

-Você está muito pensativa, Leela. -Disse o mestre enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta.

Dei ombros e permaneci pensativa, olhando tudo ao redor, eu estava maravilhada.

-É lindo... eu digo de repente observando a paisagem a nossa volta. É tudo muito bonito mesmo, mestre. (ruborizo ao olhar nos olhos do mestre) - Obrigada... muito obrigada por me trazer aqui...

Bom quando eu ia dizer algo realmente legal ao mestre, sem gaguejar e reunindo toda a coragem desse mundo, nesse mesmo momento sentimos um cosmo estranho...de fato agressivo - o que claro arruinou todo o momento.


	8. A viagem para a Índia II

**A viagem para índia – Parte I****I**

No último episódio, eu e o Mestre Shaka voltávamos do treino (meditação no templo de Buda) quando uma presença maligna se aproxima de nós.

-Mestre Shaka, eu o chamo baixinho e com a voz falha. Eu já não podia esconder que estava apreensiva com essa situação no mínimo inesperada.

O mestre que estava até então de olhos abertos - os fecha e imediatamente assume uma postura defensiva. Serenamente Shaka retira o rosário que estava em volta de seu pescoço e o segura fimemente entre suas mãos.

-Para trás, Leela. -Ele ordenou.

Automaticamente eu fiz o que o mestre pediu. Continuamos esperando que a qualquer momento o inimigo se materializasse bem na nossa frente. Foi então que ouvimos ao longe risos de crianças. Desviei o meu olhar para observar a cena das pequenas crianças correndo pelo maravilhoso campo de flores.

E quando já estava baixando a guarda, uma enorme cosmo energia veio em nossa direção. Aquilo não era como em um treinamento...aquilo era real.

Fiquei paralisada. Enquanto isso, o mestre Shaka detia aquele cosmo com o seu imenso poder. E eu apavorada não sabia se devia ajuda-lo - de fato era o que eu devia fazer, mas o medo de atrapalha-lho foi ainda maior. Em meio a minha luta interna, uma cena fez a minha alma congelar. Outros expectros surgiam de todos os lados e avançavam para cima das crianças (mini-budas de cabeça raspada).

Aquilo fez o meu sangue ferver. Uma coisa era uma luta um contra um. Outra bem diferente era assistir seres como aqueles partirem pra cima de criancinhas indefesas. Naquele momento o meu coração tomou a decisão por mim. Eu não iria ser uma espectadora - Eu fui a luta.

Na hora do desespero eu não parei pra pensar em COMO EU IRIA DERROTAR aqueles espectros - nem ao menos eu tinha desenvolvido o meu próprio golpe. Claro que com meses de treinamento, a minha cosmo energia havia evoluído, mas não o suficiente para que eu herdasse (com as devidas modificações estruturais by Mu - Cavaleiro de áries) a armadura de Lótus de seu antigo dono o ex-cavaleiro de Prata, Ágora.

Foi então que aprendi uma lição importante. Não é a força que faz a diferença e sim a vontade de vencer que nos leva a vitória.

Enquanto corria na direção do inimigos, pude sentir o cosmo monstruoso do meu mestre Shaka e não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa de ser dicípula daquele homem. Então, momentos dos dias de treinamento voltaram a minha mente como um pequeno filme da minha vida. Cada palavra ensinada, cada gesto... me dei conta de como eu estava sendo negligente, pois o tempo todo eu sabia o que fazer... eu sabia como fazer...

Ao me aproximar do grupo de espectros, não houve dúvidas, eu estava focada e preparada.

-Rengue Baku Sai Ken (Explosão de Lótus) -Eu gritei estufando os pulmões e lançando toda a cosmo energia que o meu corpo havia acumulado nesses últimos minutos com a adrenalina elevada.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mais rápido do que o meu cérebro de amendoim pode processar. Não pensei que fosse morrer ou viver, eu simplesmente fiz. Ao final, com os meus inimigos mortos, fiquei chocada, paralisada... senti as minhas pernas bambas... meu corpo amoleceu, contudo, antes de deixar ser vencida pelo cansaço do esforço realizado e apagar de vez, pude ver o mestre Shaka lançar o círculo das seis existências naqueles sujeitos que o confrontavam e vence-los de maneira formidável. E por fim, com a certeza de que todos estariam bem... finalmente apaguei.


	9. A viagem para a Índia III

**A Viagem para a Índia III**

Após eliminar os espectros, o mestre Shaka correu em minha direção e, rapidamente constatou com pesar no coração que Leela havia perdido a consciência e o seu estado era lastimável e até mesmo preocupante.

Shaka agachou-se próximo a onde meu corpo jazia quase sem vida, depois, retirou a parte superior da sua túnica e me envolveu nela e por último, levou-me seus braços até o casarão onde estávamos hospedados.

-Tola, não precisava... - Disse o mestre com compaixão em seu olhar para a discípula desacordada em seus braços.

* * *

Era madrugada quando vagorasamente acordei. Me senti febril e meio tonta. Então, tentei me sentar na cama e senti fortes dores pelo corpo todo. Quando finalmente me ajeitei, pude contemplar a imagem da Lua pela janela do meu quarto e aos poucos fui tomando ciência da minha situação. Novamente eu havia dado vexame, pensei com tristeza.

-Isso não pode continuar. Leela disse para si, enquanto levantava-se da cama -Eu preciso ser capaz de cuidar de mim e...

A atenção da discípula é interrompida pela visão de um vulto deitado desconfortavelmente sobre uma poltrona próximo a porta do quarto da garota.

-Me-mestre Shaka -Disse Leela surpresa.

Passado o susto inicial de encontrar o mestre em seu quarto. Leela chegou mais perto de Shaka para que pudesse avaliar a cena com mais precisão. Então, a menina fixou o seu olhar demoradamente no homem a sua frente. Aparentemente Shaka estava desfrutando de um sono profundo.

Leela delicamente retira o livro repousado sobre o colo do mestre (na certa enquanto vigiava o meu sono, acabou dormindo por aqui... tentei imaginar como o Mestre Shaka viera parar ali) e por fim, não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver o meu mestre daquele jeito. Contudo, o medo de ser pega observando o mestre naquela posição engraçada (que não condiz com o jeito todo certinho de Shaka), me fez lembrar do perigo que eu corria e rapidamente consertei a minha expressão de divertimento e voltei a encarar séria o mestre.

-Obrigada, mestre. -Eu sussurrei verdadeiramente agradecida, antes de dar as costas para o mesmo e voltar para a minha cama.

Deitei-me novamente, mas pegar no sono demorou um bocado. Queria tanto mostrar ao mestre Shaka as minhas habilidades, queria muito que ele se orgulhasse de mim e estranhamente eu queria a atenção dele - mas não queria depender dele todas as vezes que eu estivesse a um passo da morte. Então, com o desejo latente de demonstrar o meu agradecimento e também de tornar evidente que a confiança depositada em mim não era em vão, tomei uma decisão importante.

-Acabou a brincadeira, Leela. -Eu disse para mim mesma e dei uma última olhada no mestre Shaka dormindo numa paz fantástica.

-Chegou a hora de levar as coisas mais a sério, de crescer... puxo as cobertas pra cima da minha cabeça -Ele ficaria feliz comigo se assim eu fizesse...


	10. A Discípula Geniosa

A Discípula Geniosa

* * *

Horas depois acordei no susto. Tinha tido um pesadelo. Ainda ofegante e respirando com dificuldade, me coloquei de pé. Observei que o Mestre Shaka já não estava mais dormindo na poltrona, na certa, eu imaginei, o mestre deveria estar meditando ou até mesmo passando as informações do ocorrido do dia anterior para a deusa Athena e os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Já mais tranquila, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa mais confortável e saí do quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo no Templo.

-Leela ! -Uma voz infantil me chamou, assim que pisei na sala.

-Ah oi... bom dia ! Quer dizer... -observo em que posição estava o sol - BOA TARDE !

-Leela, o mestre Shaka me pediu para te entregar isso. -O pequeno garotinho de cabeça raspada me entrega um pergaminho.

-Obrigada -Eu respondo já imaginando o conteúdo da carta.

Era a lista de tarefas para a nossa viagem de volta para o Santuário. Sem reclamações desta vez, comecei a realizar as tarefas. Enquanto fazia a arrumação e limpeza da casa e posteriormente do Templo lembrei que eu teria que agradecer apropriadamente ao Mestre Shaka por ter cuidado de mim...

Depois, pensei em como a vida seria mais difícil agora com espectros aparecendo em qualquer lugar a fim de ter as cabeças dos cavaleiros. Todavia, não havia muito o que fazer se não esperar por ordens de Athena para contra-atacar - o que eu achava um absurdo ! Ficar esperando... ver as pessoas que amamos sendo atacadas.?

Então, depois de algum tempo longe é que fui me pegar pensando neles... a minha família. Será que corriam perigo? Será que eu não deveria voltar lá (Lhasa-Tibet) para protege-los? Nem bem pude processar essas questões quando o mestre Shaka reaparece me trazendo de volta a terra.

-Mesmo que você volte, você seria capaz de protege-los agora? -Comentou o Mestre olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

Se querem saber... a profundidade do olhar do mestre Shaka é algo que sempre me deixa nervosa e incomodada, então rapidamente desviei o olhar para um pilar de cor azul do céu, localizado na sala seguinte, e foi então que pensei em como foi que o mestre apareceu assim...do nada ! (Que mania essa de chegar pianinho !!!!)

-Quanto tempo ele esteve ai sem que eu percebesse o seu cosmo?" -Eu me perguntei secretamente - enquanto tentava controlar o meu mau gênio.

Eu odiava quando o Mestre Shaka fazia isso. Fiquei perdida por dois segundos entre reclamar da minha falta de privacidade e responder agressivamente a pergunta que o mestre me fizera. Acabei optando pelo silêncio.

-Vejo que progrediu bastante. -Disse Shaka. -Já é capaz de manter os nervos controlados, Leela. -Continuou o mestre sereno.

-Pois é né que bom -respondo entre dentes (pra que essa provocação agora?)

-Mas. -Ressalvou Shaka sério. -Você ainda é incapaz de pressentir e identificar a presença de cosmos, o que me leva ao ponto em que eu queria chegar, Leela.

Eu o observo com apreensão enquanto o mestre me analisa atentamente com aqueles olhos azuis misteriosos.

-Quando chegarmos ao Santuário, Leela, daremos continuidade ao seu treinamento.

-Certo - Eu respondo sem emoção.

-Meu objetivo é prepara-la para a próxima vez que você insistir em agir como uma irresponsável, como foste ontem, seja capaz de arcar com seus erros. -Ralhou Shaka inflexível, no entanto, o seu tom de voz permanecia baixo e calmo.

Ele respirou profundamente e novamente voltou-se para mim.

-O mínimo que eu espero de um discípulo meu é responsabilidade e alguma lucidez sobre suas ações, estou falando de maturidade, Leela. Eu espero que medite sobre isso. -Finalizou o mestre e sua expressão era algo indecifrável.

Eu apenas concordei positivamente com a cabeça. Que raios ! Eu sabia de tudo isso ! Eu não tive forças nem pra discordar de Shaka. Fiquei muda. Não sei por que me senti tão arrasada com a lição de moral do mestre, eu não deveria levar essas coisas para o pessoal... então, antes de me retirar do local onde estávamos, o mestre me avisou:

-Quando terminar o que está fazendo, vá arrumar as suas coisas, partiremos essa noite.

A viagem de volta foi longa, cansativa e silenciosa. Mas, na tarde do dia seguinte já estávamos de volta ao Santuário de Atena na Grécia.

Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia ou pelo menos não tinha a exata certeza do que se tratava, eu queria ficar longe da casa de Virgem por um tempo.

Eu ainda estava chateada com a bronca do mestre, ainda estava preocupada com os meus familiares, sentia falta de tudo que havia deixado para trás antes da minha vida como discípula de Shaka e quando achei que estava pronta pra dar o melhor de mim, vem esse puxão de tapete. Internamente eu esperava algum comentário positivo sobre a minha atuação... Contudo, quem era eu pra dizer alguma coisa?

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, fui deixando os meus passos seguirem livremente e quando me dei conta, havia parado em frente a oitava casa - a casa de escorpião.

-Um bom lugar para esquecer os problemas. -Disse a mim mesma sem dar importância as palavras que eu dizia


End file.
